


It looks good on you.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [39]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold. It looked good on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It looks good on you.

The gold band fit his finger snugly. Not tight. He had tried to shake it off of his hand once. It hadn’t even slipped. He played with it sometimes. In the shower it glowed and shined as it was washed along with his own skin. He slept with it on, the metal cool yet warm on his cheek. 

The matching set was often far from him, but he knew that if anything ever happened to the twin, it would be sent back to him and he would wear them both on his neck. But today the other ring was here, resting over his heart. He traced it with his fingers, the metal warmer than the one on his finger. The breath on the back of his neck kept him in the moment. He smiled and squeezed the hand the ring was on. 


End file.
